This invention relates to a push rod for a baby carriage, which push rod is turnably connected at its lower end to the baby carriage body to provide for two states, a back-to-face push state and a face-to-face push state.
Some persons who push baby carriages are tall while others are short. Thus, it is desirable that the push rod of a baby carriage be constructed so that its level is adjustable. Further, it would be more convenient in use if the push rod can be switched between back-to-face and face-to-face push states depending upon the situation; this gives the parent a sense of peace.